


When Skies are Grey

by creepyponylover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Soft Blake, Soft Ruby, Soft Weiss, Soft Yang, soft babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepyponylover/pseuds/creepyponylover
Summary: Soft babies soft babies soft babies soft babies-Mega short stories for soft RWBY loves okayImma try to fit as many ships as possible dw I’ll leave whatever ship is focused on in the notes/summary on top.Requests are open uwu
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Y’all know who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Y%E2%80%99all+know+who+you+are).

> Blake/Ruby for this first one!!

Ruby stared, eyes somewhat distant as the train buckled down the tracks. She felt at least somewhat safe this time, but she had a nagging feeling of despair in her stomach. She hated it, this wasn't how she was meant to be, she was the team leader. She had to be positive. She sighed, sliding down to the deck of the caboose and leaning against the bars, facing the door. She traced patterns into the concrete below her, loosing herself in her head for lord knows how long.

She didn't notice when a familiar face opened the door and stepped onto the platform, until they settled next to her on the ground and spoke.

"Ruby?"

The leaders eyes shot upward, spooked, and turned to the figure- just Blake- oh thank dust Ruby thought, the fear in her chest slowly bubbling away.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked, a worried look on her face. Ruby sighed, no use in hiding it.

"No-" she choked out. "I feel terrible- I feel like a bad leader- I can't even stay positive for you guys." Ruby started, stopping to wipe the tears dripping down her face. "I-it's my job- I have to be the one who keeps pushing forward, I need to be able to support you all and-"  
"Ruby." Blake cut her off, reaching over and hugging the younger one, "You're not a bad leader, not at all." Blake mumbled, Ruby tentatively hugged her back after a moment of shock, before gripping onto her like a scared child and starting to cry. "You're doing your absolute best, and look where it's gotten us. We've gone so far, we got here because of you." Blake said, petting Ruby's hair. "You're the most resourceful and sweetest huntsman I've ever met. Not to mention your battle strategies and tactics are brilliant" 

Ruby pulled away, still crying, "You think so?" she sniffled.

Blake smiled, bringing a hand up to wipe Ruby's tears away. "I know so." She said softly "and don't let anyone tell you any different." the faunus chirped, leaning over and pecking Ruby's forehead before standing. She held a hand out to her, a warm smile on her face. "Now, it's freezing out here, let's go get something to eat, they're starting to serve dinner and we both know Nora will take it all if we don't get there fast enough!" She joked, something rare for Blake.

Ruby laughed, taking her hand and standing while wiping her eyes, and as she and Blake made their way through the train to the dinner cart, hand in hand, Ruby knew. She knew that everything would be alright.


	2. Full of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby/Weiss this time because- that’s what I wrote before posting y’all.

”Your voice is always so pretty Weiss!” Ruby chirped as they walked “it’s so soft and calming-“ she continued. Weiss blinked, a tint coming to her cheeks. 

“Oh- uh- thank you- ruby..” Weiss said softly, caught off surprise, a smile on her face. 

“Of course!” The leader hummed, bouncing ahead to check on the rest of the team.

_’I wonder why she brought that up now..’_ she thought, she’d always been proud of her voice, and if it hadn’t been for her father Weiss would definitely sing more. The schnee sighed, continuing to walk behind the group.”

The team walked till they couldn’t anymore, dragging legs, loud yawns, even Ruby had lost her energy. Each one of them passed out the moment the head hit their pillow, save for Blake, who offered the watch the first shift. It was clear everyone was ready for a good nights rest.

Weiss sat up suddenly as someone shook her shoulders, she was confused, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She started to make out featured. Black hair... small frame.. silver eyes- It was Ruby.

Weiss huffed “Yes Ruby?” She mumbled tiredly, not expecting the amount of fear and vulnerability in the next response.

“I- I had a nightmare-“ Ruby whispered, tears dripping down her face, whatever it was, it was enough to scare the life out of Ruby. “I- I can’t get Yang to wake up and B-blake is doing her shift- please..”

Weiss knew she couldn’t just push Ruby away, not when she was in this state, but wasn’t sure what to do.

Weiss only ever got lullabies sang to her by the maids when she-

Oh. _Oh._

She could do that. Weiss bit her lip, she’d have to, it’s all she _knew_. She scooted over, giving Ruby room on the makeshift cot. The other quickly crawling over and sitting down in the spot, placing her head on Weiss’ shoulder for comfort. She sniffled, cuddling into Weiss’ side.

Weiss rubbed her friends back, slowly, methodically. It didn’t take long for her to remember the lullaby she knew from childhood. 

“_You are my sunshine-_”

Ruby perked up, her eyes darting to Weiss, wide.

“_my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray-_”

Weiss felt Ruby loosen up, the tension in her body dissipating a bit with each word.

“_You never know dear, how much I love you-_”

Ruby closed her eyes, and Weiss knew she didn’t have to continue, but- she did. Weiss never heard the song sung with any form of.. emotion. It was always servants being forced to. And yet here she was, pouring her heart into it. For her friend, her teammate. For Ruby. It wasn’t long before Ruby and her had fallen asleep. Weiss, just from being tired, but Ruby, to the voice she loved so much.


	3. Little bit of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake/Yang for this one lovelies!

Blake felt a coughing fit wreck through her body, another one, she’d been sick for nearly a week now. All the nurse said was “ride it out.”

The Faunus huffed, sitting up in her bed and grabbing a book, she might as well read. She got through a few lines before her head began to spin and she had to put the book down.

She groaned, falling back onto the bed and placing an arm over her eyes.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

Blake whined softly, hearing the door open, she didn’t bother looking.

“Hey Blakey...” she heard.

Ah, it was Yang.

Blake moved her arm, looking up to see her teammate standing there with a tray, a bowl, and a mug, placed semi neatly on it.

“I brought you some stuff- I know you haven’t been feeling well, so-“ 

Blake cracked a soft smile, she knew Yang sometimes struggled with this kinda stuff, just how she was. The Faunus sat up carefully, and Yang placed the tray in front of her.

Blake studied it, soup, a cup of tea, a few other common “get well soon” things. And.. a cookie? Now that was weird, Blake new Yang couldn’t bake to save her life, and sent her a look.

Yang laughed nervously, twiddling her thumbs, “I uh- I had Ruby help me make some- it’s the same my mom used to make whenever I felt down or didn’t feel good.”

Blake smiled, opening her mouth to say “thank you” only to begin coughing again. Yang had a look of panic, and reached over to rub Blake’s back. As soon as it was over Blake smiled again, patting the edge of the bed gently.

Yang sat, and Blake leaned over resting her head on her shoulder and giving the blonde a peck on the cheek. Yang went red, and Blake giggled, picking up the cup of tea in the tray and taking a sip. 

She immediately felt better, the tea wasn’t burning, and she felt like she could talk.

“Thank you, Yang.” She said softly, smiling.

“I-it’s no problem, Blake!” Yang laughed, clearly embarrassed, but not at all trying to hide the dorky grin on her face.

Blake hummed, she didn’t mind this, she could stay like this for a while. She was just happy Yang was there.


	4. Just to be Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake/Weiss!!  
Continuing the last chapter~

Weiss was careful as she walked, heels clicking against the floor of the hallway as she precariously balanced a stack of books. She struggled to open the door, focusing as much as she could on it without dropping the tower.

Blake’s ears pricked as the door opened, revealing Weiss, she paused, confused at why the other was there, until she set down the books.

“Yang told me you couldn’t read right now-“ Weiss began, picking up the first book. “so I thought I’d come read to you.” 

Blake smiled “awe.. Weiss.. thank you.” She murmured, eyes flashing with a soft flicker of happiness. She went to sit up, breaking down into coughs and hacking. Weiss looked panicked as she ran over, and Blake sent her a soft smile of reassurance. She was okay, just not feeling well.

Weiss looked Blake up and down, almost as if she was playing nurse, the Faunus found it almost funny.

After a moment of panicked searching, Weiss calmed down, picking up a book and settling in a chair next to Blake’s bed.

Weiss read softly, not wanting to hurt Blakes head, and the other slowly began to drift off. She was smiling, and Weiss found herself smiling aswell, Blake looked at peace for once. It wasn’t often she did this in front of Weiss.

With each book ended, Weiss started a new one. Honestly, the Schnee was surprised that Blake stayed awake so long, but she found herself enjoying time with her more and more.

Finally, 3 and a half books in, Blake drifted off, mouth slightly open and breathing softly. Weiss smiled, gently placing a kiss on Blake’s forehead and standing up quietly, she paused, turning and then tucking Blake in, before silently leaving.

She didn’t notice Blake smile in her sleep as she walked away.


	5. Hold me and don't let go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug  
Faunus racism, short, with angst.

“I can’t keep doing this.” Blake sobbed as Ruby dabbed rubbing alcohol onto her cheek. 

“Blake…” Ruby started, picking the gravel off her face, “It’s going to get better-”

“No!” she cried out, “No one cares about us, no one cares about faunus’ we’re just animals to them!”

Ruby felt her heart snap, no one else in the group had to deal with this, Blake was alone. They didn’t know what it was like to be outcasted, have rocks and trash thrown at them, or be miss treated just because of who they were.

It wasn’t fair.

Ruby pulled Blake into a hug, rubbing her back while Blake sobbed into her shoulder. Ruby knew she couldn’t help, she couldn’t change the opinions of so many people alone, but maybe she could just be there for Blake.


	6. Lost in the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug short! Nothing bad!

Ruby felt her heart catch in her throat, she never expected her big day to be like this, surrounded with so many new people, in a dress, and walking down the isle.

Her father came upto her left, her uncle on her right. She knew after all they'd been through, she couldn't do it without both of them to walk her down. It was winter in Menagerie, they had decided that this would be the best time, since it was far too hot during the summer, and they didn't want any possible overlay with other events, Ruby was reminded of this when a blast of somewhat cool air hit her as the doors opened.

She inhaled, looking to both her father and uncle, who smiled together, and then nodded.

Music rang in her ears, a smile on her face as she looked down the isle. Blake.

Why did she have to be so pretty? Ruby felt butterflies in her stomach, seeing Blake in a suit, grinning. Sun stood to the side, a happy best man, Yang unable to fill the position due to being so excited for her sister. Neptune, Jaune, and Ren next in line. Weiss stood proudly on the other side, waiting patiently as the maid of honor, Yang, Nora, Penny, and Pyrrha to her side. 

Ruby felt like it was hours before she made it to Blake's side, but the happiness she felt never faded, she smiled at her to be wife.

The vows said and done, passing faster then Ruby could process. She began to almost bounce.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Ruby leaned in, Blake doing the same, Ruby felt tears drip down her face and Blake pulled away, reaching a hand up to her wife's cheek. "Ruby.." she mumbled.

"yes?"

"Ruby!"

wait-

The team leader shot out of bed, turning to see Blake, confused, back in the Atlas dorms. "It's time to get up, are you okay? You're looking pretty flushed."

Ruby swallowed, feeling her face, "I think I'm okay." she mumbled, Blake smiling and walking away. Ruby felt her heart somewhat break. She _wished_ that had been real, but until Salam was defeated, it wouldn't be, and who knew how long it'd take.


	7. Take Care of Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug (again I'm sorry I'm in a ladybug mood)  
Warnings for mentions of blood.

"Blake? Blake are you okay?"

Blake looked up at Ruby, of course this happened when it was just them. Lost in the forest, and then attacked by something. Not a grimm. At least not one they'd ever seen before.

Blake gulped, throat dry as she held a ripped piece of fabric to her wound, a gash, not very large or deep but a terrible spot to have somthing like this.

Also considering there was currently a piece of shrapnel sticking out of her from when the thing had smashed a tree.

Ruby looked more then just terrified, her hands were shaking, covered in blood, and her silver eyes filled with pure fear.

Blake looked up at her, weakly smiling as Ruby moved to sit beside her, not sure how long it would take for someone to get to the flare they'd shot up. The younger of the two gripped her weapon, knuckles almost white in fear. Blake felt terrible doing this to her.

She leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder, her breathing become hard and heavy, "I promise you, we'll get through this." she whispered, closing her eyes and feeling Ruby lean into her touch. Blake didn't know if that statement was true, well, she knew it was at least partially through, she knew Ruby would get through this. She couldn't say the same for herself. Blake felt herself begin to calm down, the urge to sleep taking her over, she hummed a soft "love you" before drifting off on Ruby's shoulder. Unsure if this would be the last time she'd say that to her, but praying it wasn't.


End file.
